Easy Come, Easy Go
by Shaolin Cowgirl
Summary: Everyone knows Chibodee grew up from the street and became a gundam fighter...but what was his life like as a boxer? A crazy gambling fan's POV of the story of her role model.
1. Bohemian Chibodee

My friend Lauren and I were hanging out in my cheap-o apartment in New York City and we watching TV. We had no idea what was on because she was telling me she found a stash of Playboy Magazines under his mattress, and when we stopped laughing, I happened to glance at the screen.

  


It was the beginning of a boxing match, right when the fighters walked into the ring. I'm a boxer myself so I was immediately interested. Lauren began to say something and I shushed her. She pretended to put and I playfully slapped her.

  


"Be a good sport; a new boxer is having his first match today!" I told her and she got quiet real fast. She is like my only fan, me being a girl boxer; the odds are usually against me.

  


"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer dude said, "Our fight tonight is between Max Johnson," they flashed a picture of this _really_ fat guy with muscles like basketballs, "And Chibodee Crocket, a beginning boxer!"

  


The camera panned over to his corner and as soon as I saw him, my stomach tickled, like I was excited. He had purpley-blue hair, and it was long with a pink part in the front. He smiled this confident, big grin and his green eyes ########.

  


"Alex?" Lauren asked me, and I could tell she was thinking'What the #### is wrong with her?' I don't blame her because when she told me what I looked like, I knew if I saw myself, I would've been freaked. She said I looked all transfixed and _tears_ were coming to my eyes. Tears!

  


"Um, Lauren?" I whispered.

  


"Um, yeth Alex?" Lauren answered in a retarded voice.

  


"Who is that?" I asked stupidly. I was in luv!

  


Lauren glanced at the screen and cracked up. "You mean Chibodee Crocket?" She asked and I nodded, still transfixed. The camera then showed the announcer. A crime to nature!

  


"NO!!!!!!!" I screamed and Lauren once again laughed at me.

  


"I tink someone's in wuvvvv!" She said immaturely, and I blushed. "Oh my god, you are!" She shrieked. "You didn't deny it!"

  


"What, he's hot!" I defended myself.

  


"Well he's got freaky hair Alex! And it's long!"

  


"And he's so very pretty!" I sat back and sighed, but jumped up again when the camera showed him again. "Oh my god!!!!!" I yelled as he took his robe off. Oh man, he had the hottest, ####### body I'd ever seen!

  


"Oh god Alex," Lauren repeated, but I was too hypnotized to care. "You do know he's—"

  


"NOOOO!" I screamed again. "He's not married, is he?"  
  


"He's 19 Alex!" Lauren said in a condescending tone of voice. "I was just saying he's—"

  


"NOOOO HE'S NOT GAY IS HE???"

  


"Alex!!!! I have no idea, he looks gay in my opinion, but I was just going to tell you—"

  


"WHAT?!?!?!?"

  


"He's probably going to lose!"

  


"You have seen his body, right Lauren?" I asked, motioning toward the TV screen again. "He can't lose!"

  


"How about a friendly bet, Crazy Cowgirl?" Lauren proposed and I grinned at the use of my nickname.

  


"You're on! Fifty bucks he wins within the fifth round!"

  


"#### yeah! I think I'm going to buy myself some food with the money."

  


"Oh, so you won't be coming over for all your meals anymore?" I asked and Lauren jumped to her feet, her left eye twitching.

  


"Come on! Be nice! It's not my fault you are just really good at fighting and you get all the money!" She got an evil look on her face. "Then again, you live in this crappy apartment...hmm, does someone have a gambling problem?"

  


"Shut up you..." I struggled to find the right word. We were just joking around, but I was pissed for her to mention the fact that I _sometimes_, im, accidentally gamble all my money and problems away. Life can be so cruel sometimes.

  


The bell dinged and we immediately sat on my three-legged couch. Man, I really need to get some new furniture.

  


"Crocket throws his first punch in the ring, a right hook that would make any sensible human back off but Johnson throws a—oh! Crocket dodges it, he's mighty fast, he swerves to the right, he's going to throw a left hook, here he goes—no! it's a fakie and Johnson doesn't realize—"

  


SMACK!

  


Lauren and I both gasped with sympathy for Max as Chibodee's punch slammed straight into his right eye. Seeing him crumble to the ground within 30 seconds of the first round, Lauren flinched and handed over the money. We both knew he wouldn't be getting up.

  


"I usually don't feel bad for the guys because they're so 'big and strong', but that guy's gonna have one ####### headache when he regains consciousness," Lauren said in awe, a disgusted look on her face as the medics poured water on Max. "Is that a tooth?"

  


As Lauren was concerned for Max, I was drooling over Chibodee. At that moment, I knew that he was the one.

  


`~`

  


Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam.

  


Shaolin Cowgirl out!


	2. Unfortunate Coincidences and Bad Habits

Easy Come, Easy Go

  


Chapter 2: Unfortunate Coincidences and Bad Habits

  


Disclaimer: I dun own G Gundam...

  


~``~

  


  


Dear god, you'll never guess what happened!

  


I was walking home from this boxing match I had (I won against this lumberjack dude...he was creepy) and I took this shortcut through an alley. I mean, this is New York, who doesn't go through alleys? Anyway, I heard these sounds all around me and when my eyes djusted to the light, I realized I was surrounded by this gang or something...I don't want to know what they had in plan for me.

  


I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen; I was forced to begin to kick ass. All of a sudden, I heard this guy go "Wooie! Look at that cowgirl fight!" and then the guys _scattered!_ Seriously, scattered! They took off like there was no tomorrow.

  


I turned around to face the guy who had spoken and I said in this 'no crap' voice "Who the #### are you?" (smooth, he?) I struck a match to light a cigarette (bad, bad habit...I'm dying young anyway) and it revealed the guy's face...my heart nearly stopped!

  


_It was Chibodee!!!!_ I was so shocked, I got freaked out and I just was all "Oh my god, I'm sorry, please, like, um, don't, oh, damn, you are Chi—oh my god!" or something long the lines of that. He looked me in the eyes and held out a hand to shake. I grasped his outstreched hand but then I remembered I had my tape still on my hands and it was bloody and I turned bright red.

  


"Wow, you're a real fighter, eh?" He commented and I turned to jelly. Somehow, I managed to remain standing but I had gotten smacked in the head by a pipe or something at the match (they all cheat) and I was a bit woozy. Apparently I collapsed and right now...

  


I'm in Chibodee's bed! Damn, and Lauren said I'd never even meet him...

  


~*~Third Person POV~*~

  


Chibodee walked into the room and handed Alex a cup of coffee. "Thanks," She answered and chugged the whole glass in one gulp, but sputtered and coughed after a second. "Did you put Bailey's Cream Liquor in here?!?!?!" She demanded and Chibodee laughed.

  


"So who exactly are you?" He asked kindly and Alex blushed.

  


"Just an old fashioned cowgirl anime freak boxing musican," she replied smoothly and Chibodee chuckled.

  


"So you're a musican. What do you play?"

  


"Bass, electric, and acoustic guitar, drums, trumpet, keyboards, tenor sax, and I synthesize music for 'professional' bands." Alex flashed a quick grin and realized she was wearing her dark purple halter top and hot pant jeans. "Oh my god, you probably think I'm a ####!" She squealed in a higher-than-normal voice.

  


"Not at all!" Chibodee began in his spirited rumble but Alex cut him off.

  


"—I'm all wet and dirty and I'm getting your sheets all messed up and oh my god, where the #### am I and I need to call my friend and where can I catch a cab?"

  


"Please just tell me your name, first," Chibodee said after going through what Alex had just said in his mind, slowly. "Can't help you if I don't know who you are!"

  


Alex paused as she noticed her trench coat laying on the back of a chair. "Alex," she said softly. "Alex McCallister."

  


Chibodee looked shocked for a minute and jumped to his feet, his face bright red. "The Alex McCallister?!?!?!" He yelled and grabbed her hand again. "You can't go out, you might—"

  


"Gamble all my money away and get jumped by another gang again?" Alex interrupted coldly. "I hate the stupid media, all they do is make you have a famous name and then have it be ruined forever to be stereotyped into some gambling idiot..." She paused and turned away, opening the door. "But in my case, most of the story's true."

  


Chibodee collapsed onto the bed as soon as she left. The first thoughts in his mind were _ Damn, she's feisty...but is she really the Alexa McCallister who embezzled all that money...and wasted it all in a single bet?_

  


The door opened a minute after Chibodee though this. He turned to see Alex staring at him, keeping eye contact as she grabbed her coat.

  


"Easy come, easy go, cowboy," She waved a few hundred dollar bills, closing the door and walking into the night.

  


Chibodee whistled again as he watched her walk down the street through the window. Her hips swayed slightly and she had this dangerous smile on her face. "She's very hot...I hope I'll find her again."

  


"What was that sir?" The butler asked as he opened Chibodee's bedroom door.

  


"Never mind...just get some info on Alex McCallister for me, okay?"

  


"Yes sir," the man answered as he left a tray on a table by the door.

  


"Well, Alex, easy come, easy go, but you'll never know when you'll come again..."

  


  


`~`~`

  


  


This totally sucked.

  


  


ggundamjunkie: Love your name, btw. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it!

  


  


Now all you people out there try it! It's safe, free, no hassle, and completly affordable! Actually, it's absolutly free! Send a review to good ol' Shaolin Cowgirl today!

  


Toodles!

  


^__^


End file.
